When You're Mad
by Miss Artemis
Summary: Everytime Kakashi comes back from a mission with an injury, he's faced with an angry wife...but despite it all, he finds her beauty at its prime when she yells at him. KakaSaku LEMON!


When You're Mad

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto! He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (Psst, can I borrow Kakashi for a while?)! Enjoy!

**THE SONG** '**When You're Mad' belongs to Ne-Yo!**

**SUMMARY: **She was yelling at him once again and in response, he finds himself thinking once again how sexy she looks doing it. (Kaka/Saku)

**WARNING: **THERE'S LEMON IN HERE! I ALSO SUGGEST THAT PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING GO RUN...AND FAST!

-

"I can't believe this! What has gotten into you, Kakashi!"

Sakura planted her fisted hands on her tiny waist as she glared down at her husband whom was at the moment just lazily staring up at her, waiting for her to cool down. Sakura narrowed her eyes. There was no way in hell she was going to just stop now, if he was going to be an arrogant bastard by trying to get her rant out by just waiting, by gods he was going to be in for a long one.

Kakashi just stared at her as she narrowed her eyes and started once again with her rave. Sitting cross legged on their bed, he let his head lie against his laced hands as she started pacing in front of him, making gestures with her hands.

"Running into danger like that with no back up, even if it was just one measly scout – you should be gracious that Genma saved your ass! I had never been so scared in my life when I saw you come into Konoha so pale and bloodied before. Thank god Tsunade knew that jutsu and replenished you before I finished that scout's job in murdering you!"

His visible eye crinkled ever the slightest as he gave a faint smile, unknown to Sakura of course as she turned her back to him, giving him a pleasant view of her perfect rear in her form-snug jeans. Absentmindedly, his fingers gently caressed and twirled his silver wedding ring around his ring finger as he stared at her form. His sharp eye quickly changed to the playful strands of rose-pink hair that stopped just above her derriere, swinging from side to side as she started moving again…teasing him.

"How many times will I have to yell at you! God, I feel as if I'm talking to Naruto!"

Kakashi held in the chuckle he oh-so wanted to let out. He would never tell her in fear of being sent to sleep on the couch for two weeks (Maybe even longer), but he loved it when she got this way – she was at the prime of her beauty when she yelled like as she was doing now. He wouldn't dare tell her that sometimes his injuries were given to him on purpose so he could return home to have her yell at him, he would be dead for sure if she ever found out.

"Are you listening to me?" Looking up, Kakashi felt himself lose reality as he gazed into her endless emerald eyes of fire, his favorite color. She threw her hands up in the air while giving a cry of frustration. Turning away from him, which caused her braid to snap with her, lightly tickling his covered nose, Sakura huffed.

"I don't know WHAT to do with you! No wonder mother said to start learning patience while I still had time!"

Ah, her mother; thank god she was too late in giving her lessons or he wouldn't have his fun like he was now. It still surprised him how her parents could have been murderous at one point (Like before they got married), but suddenly become a loving family towards him – no wonder where Sakura got her swift change of moods from. It had been hard in the beginning of their relationship, with her his former student (After she got accepted by Tsunade) and he, her former sensei. She had turned 16 and him 28 when they got together; she was a chuunin while him a jounin – she was still considered a child in ninja standards. It took a few days of talking to finally come up with a solution to be together publicly…and that was for her to become a jounin like him; which caused some problems. Sakura hadn't ever thought about taking the jounin exam, having always been neglected by Kakashi in the beginning and having never really been taught the physical arts by Tsunade. It took great manipulation skills from Sakura (And would have made Ibiki proud) to convince Tsunade to teach her fighting with her medical teachings. In the end, Sakura had surpassed the exams with flying colors and when Tsunade was finally told by both of them why Sakura wanted to be taught in combat, she had only cursed darkly while muttering about how she was able to fall for that stupid 'I want to be just as strong as you, Tsunade – and prove myself to my teammates that I'm a force to be reckoned with'. Ah, female pride.

"Father was right about you, you always seem to rush head first into trouble despite anyone's protests! Has Naruto been giving you lessons in hard-headedness? What of Sasuke? Has he been encouraging you to rebel even more so than you did before?"

Kakashi inwardly shivered at the mention of his father-in-law. God, there was no good first impression of your father-in-law like almost getting your head cleanly cut off by a butcher knife. He had lost some precious hairs that day…He turned his gaze to Sakura to find her pacing once again, causing her luscious hips to sway…mesmerizing him. His gaze traveled up her figure to her tiny waist that lead to two delicious mounds that were hidden away by her black t-shirt that hugged her torso, showing her womanly curves to their extent. His eyes met her creamy, smooth throat…he subconsciously licked his lips as he stared at the milky flesh. He was already starting to feel aroused as she turned to him once again, her cute, button-nose wrinkling that adorable crease, her smooth cheeks flushing with her anger, and her beautiful wide green eyes burning with an intense flame.

Now he was remembered why he loved making her yell at him…

**It's just the cutest thing  
****When you get to fussing (cussing)  
****Yelling and throwing things  
****I just wanna eat you up  
****I don't mean no disrespect  
****When I start staring  
****Knowing that it makes you madder  
****I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy**

As she leaned forward as she yelled at him, he got a good view of her perfect cleavage and the top of her breasts from her low neckline (He instantly dubbed the shirt as his favorite). He felt the slow increase of heat coursing through his body from just that small act. God, he loved it when she got angry. When looking up at her angry, but passionate eyes, he lost himself in them once again while having the urge to reach forward and nip the tip of her adorable nose. His gaze reverted to her soft, almost edible pink lips as she opened them to yell at him, with just the glisten of her tongue, he lost control of himself.

She didn't get the chance to yell anymore as he tore down his mask and sealed his lips hungrily over hers, cutting her off successfully. She gave a small moan mixed with a yelp when they toppled backwards and onto the floor with a _thump_! Sakura instantly fell under his intoxicating spell as he grasped her wrists and pulled them over her head while pinning her legs with his…he successfully pinned her underneath him as he attacked her. She didn't give a second thought to giving him entrance when his hot tongue practically begged to explore her mouth as he licked her lips, trying to pry them open.

**Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
****When you make your angry face  
****That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
****And sex you all over the place  
****Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
****That makes me wanna tear you down  
****Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is**

He couldn't seem to control himself when she got angry. The way she would stomp around as she yelled at him with such passion, such concern for him, he just fell to his instincts to have her underneath him. Whenever she would open her mouth, images of what use it could be put to would go through his mind, the way her hips swayed made him think of how good they would feel swaying against his, grinding against him. When she would fold her arms over her chest, she would unknowingly make them more pronounce, making his mouth water. The way her eyes would set a flame caused his manhood to stir at such a furious gaze, making his mind come up with ways to turn them to a different passionate flame.

Kakashi pulled away from her delectable lips, causing her to whimper involuntarily. Before he could move down to her neck, she had moved her head in order to catch his lips once again, which caused the battle of dominance once again. He let one of his hands free and allowed it to trail over the side of her face, down her neck which caused her to shiver in response; he moved it gently, yet firmly over her left breast, causing her to gasp as his fingers skillfully helped to subdue her by briefly tweaking the peak, causing it to harden. She made a mewling sound as he continued on – he smirked within the kiss. His hand massaged her tight, sexy stomach from all the hard work of training, to grasp her hip briefly, squeezing it. Sakura broke away when her lungs burned for air while gasping at the pressure he exerted on her left hip before continuing on his journey to his destination, just the thought of it made her shiver; her eyes glazed over in lust as she stared at the ceiling. She gave a hiss when she felt his mouth attach itself to her neck; she felt her heart race as he suckled on her jugular vein.

"K-Kakashi…!"

**Every time you scream at me  
****I wanna kiss you  
****When you put your hands on me  
****I wanna touch you  
****When we get to arguing  
****Just gotta kiss you  
****Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
****But you're just so damn sexy  
****When You're Mad**

When he was sure she wouldn't push away from his actions, Kakashi let go of her hands, smiling smugly against her neck as she grasped his silver hair in desperation as she felt his hand reach down to just behind her left knee to where her sensitive spot was, a spot that always made her lose herself within his embrace…something she just didn't want yet. He chuckled when she squirmed underneath him as he expertly dug into the sensitive muscle behind her knee and just a little bit above. She gave a squeal mixed with a shuddering breath as he continued his torture.

"Oh, my…"

Kakashi nuzzled his head against the juncture of her head meeting her neck lovingly as her hands raced down his lean, muscular back, massaging it. His half-lidded eyes drooped even more as she subdued him in return, her medic fingers creating magic against his aching muscles. His hand left her knees, causing her to relax against his figure, practically melting against him in a perfect mold as she tried to regain her breath. His hand ran up her thigh to sneak underneath her shirt. She gave a low moan in his ear, causing his manhood to harden in response. He gave a small sigh of pleasure as he cupped her perfect mound, while inwardly cursing at the silk bra that met his fingertips. He moved his head down, licking her delicious skin as she wrapped her legs around his slim hips, causing her hot, aching core to rub against his erect manhood. He gave a groan as he moved his other hand to start removing her shirt. When getting the message, she raised her arms.

When her shirt was off and thrown to the other side of the room, Kakashi gave an appreciated glance at her perfectly formed breasts that were unfortunately hidden away from his vision by a light pink, silk bra. The bothersome cloth was gone within moments.

**Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
****But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)  
****And you know ain't nothing better  
****Then when we get  
****Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)  
****Then we forget what we were made about**

Sakura relaxed completely within his arms when his hot mouth attached to her rosy nipple. Her hands clutched the thick silver spikes of his hair before moving down around his neck, causing goose bumps over his lightly tan skin. She moved the zipper of his jounin vest down before flinging it away with her shirt. When her anxious hands met his black, three quarter sleeve, her eyebrows furrowed downward in frustration, her pink lips pouting. Kakashi, through half-lidded eyes held in his pained groan at seeing the sexy look within her eye as she got frustrated with his shirt. Letting go of the areola, he took his shirt off before casually tossing it with the other articles of clothing. Sakura's gaze darkened as she met his perfectly chiseled chest, she instantly latched onto one of his nipples, causing Kakashi to let out a low growl as his member continued to throb with need. She must have felt it with them so closely melded against each other that she swung her hips against his, causing them the friction they desired.

"S-Sakura…"

Grinning, she ran her hands down the perfect muscles, loving how they flexed under her touch before relaxing. Rubbing her hands against his abs, she barely paid mind to his quick moving hands as he picked her up and settled her on the large bed; she only swirled her tongue around his nipple, causing him to moan softly in response. He ran his strong hands down her velvety smooth skin, fingering scars that she had received from various missions before they got married only four months ago. He worked on her form-hugging jeans and soon, they were discarded, allowing his eye to roam her seductive and flawless legs. Sakura laid her head back before sitting up, causing their chests to touch ever the slightest, causing both to shiver as she reached up and tugged his headband off, losing herself within his mismatched eyes as he returned the favor in taking off her own headband.

**Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
****When you make your angry face  
****That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
****And sex you all over the place  
****Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
****That makes me wanna tear you down  
****Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is**

Racing his hands up and down her curvy legs sensually, she scooted even closer to him, close enough that if he wanted to, could have tucked her head under his chin. He hissed when he felt her small hands teasingly hook behind his waist band, tickling the sensitive flesh of his lower stomach, just above his member.

"Sakura…" He growled lowly as his patience started to wear thin.

She ignored him however as she unbuttoned his pants and slowly, treacherously unzipped them. He held in the desperate moan as she brushed her hand against his manhood; his body shook ever the slightest as he fought to keep himself from collapsing on top of her from the pleasure she was invoking in him. He gave a sigh of relief when his pants were off and flung carelessly to the ground. Sakura eyed the silk boxers that hid her from her destination. Her eyes grew evil as she purposely grinded her hips against his with her covered pussy against his clothed, leaking member.

Kakashi's patience snapped as he pinned her roughly against the bed with a sex-hungry look in his eyes. Before Sakura could say anything, Kakashi sealed his lips over hers, silencing her effectively once again to her annoyance. Sakura, through her hazy mind, felt her silk panties being slipped off and after a few moments, gasped when she felt his uncovered member playful rub against her firmly. She let out a whimper of desperation, causing Kakashi to let out a strained chuckle. Reaching downwards, Kakashi reveled in her wetness as his fingers pranced at her opening, causing her to tremble at her expense. Sakura wrapped her strong legs around his waist once again, causing Kakashi's finger to enter her. They both let out a hiss of satisfaction. After a few moments of playing with her, he added in a second and third finger, relishing in the loud increase of her moaning as she rocked her hips into his hand.

"Kakashi! I…I'm…!" She didn't get to finish when her orgasm overtook her. She flung her head back against the comforter, letting out ragged breaths as Kakashi lowered himself to taste her.

**Every time you scream at me  
****I wanna kiss you  
****When you put your hands on me  
****I wanna touch you  
****When we get to arguing  
****Just gotta kiss you  
****Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
****But you're just so damn sexy**

Sakura widened her legs when she felt her husband's tongue enter her swiftly; she gave a soft whimper at the delicate touch.

"Don't…don't stop!"

Kakashi eagerly and greedily lapped up her juices, closing his eyes with relish at the sweet, but slightly musky taste. One taste was enough for him to become addict to her. Slipping into her core, he felt her small hands wrap themselves into his hair as he pumped his tongue into her, the same way his manhood would be doing very soon. When leaving her core, his tongue played with her nub, causing her to pant.

"Kakashi!" She released once again within his mouth where she barely acknowledged his tongue softly stroking her, helping to ease her down from her second orgasm.

Sitting up, he licked his lips, causing Sakura's eyes to swivel to the light pink lips that could cause her so much pleasure. When sensing her gaze on his lips, he prowled up her body like the stealthy ninja that he was, causing her to shiver at the mental picture of them. When their hazy gazes met, Kakashi sealed his lips over hers with a searing passion, causing her to pant as he delved his tongue into her mouth where she tasted her juices on his tongue. Groaning, she clutched his shoulders desperately, rocking her hips against his, wanting the ache in her center to ebb away. Softening their kiss, Kakashi lovingly licked her lips, causing her to give a soft sigh, closing her eyes. Her eyes snapped open however, when she felt him enter her swiftly.

A deep moan escaped both at the intimate connection. Trying to keep in the urge to just pound into her tempting body, Kakashi gently rolled his hips against hers as he leaned forwards until they touched skin on skin from their shoulders to their toes as he lied his head beside hers, panting in her ear in an attempt to keep control. Sakura gave a rich, breathy moan as she wrapped her arms underneath his to hug him to her – her anger all but vanished as he played her body like an instrument. He continued to roll his hips continuously against her, gently and almost mind-bendingly slow that Sakura almost sobbed in frustration at that delicious, yet maddening touch.

"F-Faster…" His response was to grind harder against her hips, causing her to gasp as she threw her head back. He nudged his head closer to hers and licked the shell of her ear. But never less, he quickened his actions, but never leaving the contact, never separating ever the slightest.

They both began to gasp for air as they both worked at a frenzied pace; with Kakashi grinding furiously while Sakura bucked against him in attempt to reach that paradise faster. Grunting, Kakashi latched his mouth once again onto her neck and gave an affectionate love bite on a sensitive part of her neck. She nuzzled her head closer to his and nipped the top of his ear.

**Every time you scream at me  
****I wanna kiss you  
****When you put your hands on me  
****I wanna touch you  
****When we get to arguing  
****Just gotta kiss you  
****Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
****But you're just so damn sexy  
****When You're Mad**

Grunting with every thrust he gave, Kakashi pounded harder as Sakura continued to scream in pleasure under his onslaught. Beads of sweat rolled down their heated bodies as they continued to meld against the other in complete bliss. Arching his hips into a better leverage, Kakashi began to hit that special, hot spot within her, causing her to cry out in need as she squirmed deliciously beneath him, her beautiful face contorted into a stunning and arousing picture of ecstasy. Bringing a hand to her center, Kakashi brought his thumb and pressed it against her bundle of nerves, the action that always made her come.

"AH! KAKASHI!" Sakura screamed as she arched her chest into him. With his eyes half-closed, Kakashi hazily looked down at her as he reached his own climax after her. He gave a deep moan as his seed left him and into her awaiting womb.

"SAKURA!"

Collapsing on top of her, he relaxed as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her as he laid his head on her chest as a temporary pillow. As both of their hearts slowed down, he slowly got onto his forearms to reluctantly leave her hot cavern, both groaning when he slid out. Collapsing beside her, he gathered her into his arms, allowing her to snuggle deeply into his chest. Looking down, he took her left hand only to stare at the wedding ring that lied beautifully, yet innocently on her ring finger. It was simple, yet beautiful like her – a silver band, but with a red stone in the middle. He brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. He stopped when he felt her mumble something against his chest. Pulling her back slightly, he asked,

"What was that?" Looking up at him with beautiful narrowed eyes, she muttered,

"I'm still mad at you."

She blinked surprised when he answered her with a mischievous smirk, a certain gleam in his eyes caused her to grow nervous and excited at the same time. Her heart skipped a beat as he leaned down and whispered against her slightly bruised lips,

"Good." Sealing her lips, she gave a soft gasp as she felt him rub his hips against hers.

**When You're Mad

* * *

**

END!

So…what do ya think? My first try on a lemon. Don't hold back! I like constructive criticism, just no flames. (Gives evil eye)

Just tell me what you think!

-Miss Artemis


End file.
